Someone Save His Lost Soul
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: This is a one shot about the upcoming Vader vs. Ahsoka fight and what I want to happen. If I get enough reviews, it WILL be an Anakin redemption story. Anyway, I suck at summaries so, enjoy :)


**Hello fellow readers! It is I, Cosplayerqueen98. Now, for those of you that do not know, the second part of season two for star wars rebels is coming out and this is what I want to happen in the Ahsoka vs. Vader fight. For those of you who are saying battles in star wars should not be emotional, I disagree. In this particular battle, you need to understand not just the skill aspect. but also the emotional aspect. Darth Vader is the evil version of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's previous master. He is the only thing close to a family she has ever had, and she left him. If you watched the trailer, there was a part in there that showed Ahsoka reaching out to someone (probably Ezra or Kanan, since she is clearly alone in the room) and Anakin's voice shows up and says: "Ahsoka, why did you leave? Do you have any clue what I have become?" Most people would consider this as Anakin reaching out, or that Darth Vader is using Ahsoka's emotions in the battle, however, I think it is a mix of the two. If you know anything about Darth Vader, you know that he feels a** ** _pull_** **to the light side; which means** ** _Anakin is still in there._** **So I think Vader was trying to get to Ahsoka, but it is also Anakin trying to make her understand his feelings of why he would put her through this pain. Now, regarding the ending of this story, this is solely based off of my knowledge of Star Wars and Vader, and Disney, seemings they own Star Wars now. SPOILER REGARDING THE ENDING but, Vader does not stab Ahsoka, because some deep dark light part of him (Anakin), hesistated to do so, which gave Ahsoka time to escape. I have not been able to see the new episodes, due to me not having cable or internet at my house but, I tried to come up with the most logical reason as to why Ahsoka would be closed off into a room with Vader. Anyway, that is all, ENJOY!**

~Ahsoka's POV~

I breathed slowly, focusing on my goal of contacting Ezra and Kanan. I was trapped. I had sent them away to fend off the clones, who had been blocking us from saving Leia, who had been kidnapped by clones who had found out who she was. I of course knew she was Anakin's child, she looked so much like Padme, and had his attitude. I shook my head. _focus, Ahsoka._ I needed to focus on contacting Ezra and Kanan, because a whole lot more then my life is at stake if I don't. I breathed and focused on the one person I needed to contact. _Ezra._ I pictured his face and voice in my mind, and thought of all the memories we had together so far, almost like... Nevermind.

Suddenly, my thoughts were inturrupted by a voice that I have not heard for a very long time.

 _"Ahsoka..."_ I could feel my face naturally soften and smile a bit, but also scrunch up in defense. I could feel my relief.

 _"Why did you leave...?"_ I swallowed and choked back tears. I wanted to scream back I had to, that if nobody else believed I was innocent one time, how could I trust any of them if it happened again? I know you said you believed me Anakin but... You didn't. I could see it in your eyes, hurt, just like what was in your eyes when you found out that I was leaving.

 _"Do you have any idea of what I have become?"_ I had enough. I can't stand to believe that everything I have loved, everything I cherished and looked up to, would be destroyed by something, so dark... So selfish. I admit, I did have a crush on Anakin for awhile there; but I knew I could never have him. He loved Padme, plus, he was, or, is, way to old for me. It hurt my heart deeply and crushed every bone in my body when I even see Anakin, or when someone mentions his name, it hurts, you know? I screamed. As loud as I could, I don't care who heard, which I will probably regret, but, I could not face this pain, at least, not now. My mind flashed back to what Master Yoda told me when I visited him with Ezra and Leia.

Flashback.

 _I smiled at him. He hasn't changed at all, still wise, all knowing Yoda._

 _"Hello Master Yoda." I bowed. Only respectful, seemings he is a Jedi Master and all._

 _"Hello Ms. Ahsoka Tano." I sat up staright and looked into his green eyes, remembering that the last time I looked into them, Anakin was still... Well, Anakin. Yoda cleared his throat and spoke._

 _"Ahsoka, holding onto your feelings, you are. As a warrior, it is not your job to hold onto feelings for someone so strong and firmly. Let them go, you must. Let_ _ **him**_ _go, you should." I swallowed._

 _"Forget Anakin? Tsch. Master Yoda," I paused, absorbing the amount of truth in my next sentence.I looked him straight into the eyes. "You have no idea how much I wish I could, Master Yoda." He looked sympathetic._

 _"lost completely he is not, but only time can bring back the good person he was." I smiled weakly and nodded._

 _"Yeah. I can't help feeling as if this was my fault. Me leaving had only piled onto the amount of guilt and moments he had to bury within himself, which eventually grew so big.." I could not finish. I just... can't._

 _"Consumed him it did." I nodded._

 _"Yeah." Yoda smiled at me._

 _"You musn't blame yourself Ahsoka, his kindness was taken for granted, and his limit was underestimated by us Masters. Misfortune cannot be caused by a single padawan." I finally let tears flow, not caring who noticed._

 _"Master Yoda, I just want my SkyGuy back. I just want my master to be the good person he was." Yoda nodded._

 _"This, we all want."_

End of flashback

I swallowed the pain forming in my throat. _It's fine Ahsoka, he does not know your here... Yet._ Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Master Tano!" My face lightened.

"Ezra! Kanan!" I heard them sounding worried.

"Where are you?" I retorted quickly.

"I'm locked in some room, I don't know which room it is." Kanan continued with one last question.

"Okay, stay there, we will track your location! Also, we need a nickname for you." I laughed.

"I appriciate it but, it's not really the time, okay?" I heard Ezra laugh and say they are coming. I smiled.

"Now what." Suddenly, I heard a voice that I recognized and hated well.

"You could battle me... Snips." I flinched at the sound of Anakin's nickname for me being aid by someone other then him. Well, it was him but, whatever.

"Don't call me that. Only my Master can call me that!" He tilted his head.

"I am your master." I took out my lightsaber.

"You are _not_ my master." I said through tears I was holding back. "He was a good person, he was a decent person!" I could hear him laugh.

"Emotions betray you Snips, you should lose 'em." I retorted back cockily.

"Just like your emotions betrayed Padme!" I knew I crossed a line but, I was mad. How dare he act just like he used to! He took out his lightsaber.

"Don't you dare mention that name!" He swung at me in a fit of rage and our lightsabers crashed.

"You cannot win Ahsoka!" I smirked.

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" He sneered.

"You have not changed at all!" I smiled with confidence.

"You have not met the new me then."

"It does not have to end like this Ahsoka, you can join me, rule by my side, together." I shook my head.

"I'm not like you. I won't hurt the people who love and care about me like that!" Suddenly, he yelled back at me.

"But you did, Snips. You hurt me when you left, and it hurts that you are back." I shook my head.

"Don't try to weaken me with lies, Vader. I know you don't feel a thing." I jumped up and clashed sabers with him as I pushed against him with the force.

And just like that...

The battle began.

~After a long while of intense fighting~

I was pinned. I could see a way out but, Vader had me pinned with the force.

"Let me go!" He laughed.

"Now why would you think I'd do that." I swallowed.

"Because at one point, you cared about me. I used to be your Padawan." He stopped.

"Your right. Which is why I will let you off by killing you quickly, your welcome." He raised his lightsaber and brought it down ubruptly. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for impact.

But it never came. When I looked up, he was paused mid swing. _He hesitated.._ I smiled and kicked it out of his hands as it slid across the floor and I force jumped onto the wall and leaped into the hatch that had been left open from a previous battle here. I looked behind me and smirked.

"Looks like your mercy will just have to wait." As I ran to find Kanan and Ezra, I smiled to myself.

He really is still in there. And if I would have stopped, and really listened to the force, I could hear my old master whisper,

 _I'm so, so sorry, Snips._

 **I hope you liked it! This is a one shot but I will make it into an Anakin redemption story if I get enough reviews :) Remember, this is based on what I want to happen. Anyway, R &R!**


End file.
